The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vertical takeoff or landing (VTOL) aircraft, such as tilt wing aircraft or Rotor Blown Wing (RBW) aircraft. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to VTOL aircraft having cyclic rotor control.
VTOL aircraft are rotor-driven aircraft capable of transitioning between conventional wing-borne flight, also referred to as airplane mode, and rotor borne flight, also referred to as helicopter mode. In some configurations, the VTOL aircraft is a tilt wing aircraft, in which the wings and rotors mounted at the wings are rotatable relative to the fuselage. In other configurations, the VTOL aircraft is a tail-sitter aircraft, in which the fuselage, wings and rotors all rotate together to transition between airplane mode and helicopter mode. Such aircraft have increased flexibility over many other aircraft in that they are capable of vertical takeoff and/or landing and have increased maneuverability due to their ability to operate in both airplane mode and helicopter mode.